Analog-to-digital converters (“ADC”s) are widely used in circuitry to convert an analog input voltage or current to a discrete digital signal, e.g., a signal represented by 1's and 0's. The signal having the 1's and 0's may be encoded in various ways, including binary, Gray code, or two's complimentary binary. The signal is then interpreted and decoded by other circuitry that uses the signal to perform specific functions.
Analog-to-digital conversion is useful in many technological applications, including televisions, digital cameras, cell phones, network devices, audio devices, and many other emerging technologies. Signal processing using digital signals is fast and accurate, and is increasingly used in these areas. Consequently, the use of ADCs has increased, and the need for faster, more accurate, and more reliable ADCs is helpful in continuing to improve these technologies.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.